The Wizard and The Ghost
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: First year on Hogwarts. Danny, Harry, and the others met a ghost named Phantom. He said they have to find out who's Tom Marvollo Riddle and Vlad Masters before their first year ended to get a key to finish you-know-who and ghostking-- full summary inside
1. Prologue

MEH. Sorry if I just like spamming your email. Finally, after wanting this for a long time, it's there. Danny Phantom and Harry Potter crossover! X3 I can't get them out of my mind... Suffering... for days... and finally it ended after I post this onto one of my favorite website 8D Please read! Sorry if it's kinda weird... it's a prologue, mkay? If you don't get this prologue, you have to wait until I update and just ignore this until the final chapter out

Btw, the title sounds obvious -3-''' I don't have any... but if you thought this was a Beauty and the Beast parody with HarryxDanny slash paired, then you're WRONG!

* * *

Title: The Wizard and The Ghost

Rate: T for death characters and... bah.

Category: Danny Phantom and Harry Potter crossover, AU for sure

Summary: First year on Hogwarts... Danny, Harry, and the others met a ghost named Phantom. He said they have to find out who's Tom Marvollo Riddle and Vlad Masters before their first year ended, to get a key to finish he-who-must-not-be-named and ghostking named Plasmius, or Hogwarts will be doomed forever... can they do it? And who is Phantom for sure? Is he in right side or bad side?

* * *

That was a raining in an end day of all of someone's adventures. A guy with a storm scar on his forehead stood with his legs, tears flood over his glass-eyed eyes. He just lost his cousin. He couldn't take it. He looked up to the large castle, the place he has spent at, and the place where he met his new friends. He never realizes that he will lose a part of his cousin before. At least, _he never wants to realize it_.

An African-American guy couldn't keep his tears. How many times he kept wiping them, tears still fell from his olive eyes. He trembled. He trembled, which he just did when he was in ghost attack moment, or when his best friend started to kick him with her combat boots. He thought he lost his best friend he had since he was kindergarten _completely, _but it was totally wrong.

The smartest girl in Hogwarts has no idea, is she completely lost her friend, or just a half of it? But don't care what the question answered; she still let her tears fell. _Rare tears,_ she was a strong girl usually. She never cries and runs to girls' bathroom unless a friend insulted her. _That's all, and for once only._

A red haired guy stared down to the grass. He felt a friend, who he shared chocolates with, who he shared all those peanut all-flavor and gave him one with monkey hair flavor, who gave him a noogie on a year. He should sacrifice those moments for fight two bad guys. _Two bad guys a year!_

A ravened hair girl tears. She hugged a ravened hair guy who lied on the grass for awhile, next to the storm-scarred guy. Her ponytailed hair messed up, but she didn't care about it. All she cares was her friend, who she, at least thought, lost a minute ago. _She was miserable, like the other four._

_And no one of them realize that the guy who just hugged by the ravened hair girl just opened his eyes a little, letting red flash out from his pupil._

*****

_One year before it, on a small town in England…_

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_Privet Drive_

_Little Whining_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Students,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_  
Term begins on 1 September (or when you happen to register). We await your owl after registration._

_Meanwhile, on a small town on America…_

_Mr. Daniel Fenton_

_The weird Fenton Works Office_

_Amity Park_

_Dear Students,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_  
Term begins on 1 September (or when you happen to register). We await your owl after registration._

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_  
Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_  
__All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) __by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic __by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory __by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration __by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi __by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions __by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them __by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection __by Quentin Trimble_

_  
Other Equipment_

_1 Wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_  
Students may also bring and owl, cat or toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

_And lots of them spread not just to America and England only, but all over the world, to the kids who are old enough to become a first year student in a magic school, to learn how to make potions, do magic with their wands, and fly with their brooms… which they usually do after stole the brooms from their mother. They, for sure, welcomed those letters with cheer, from the receiver, and from parents. Some of them shouted 'wicked!', 'wow', and 'amazing!' like all normal kids even would do if they received those letters._

_And none of them knows that they'll meet adventures, pain, and tragedy, caused by two bad guys, who could probably spoke 'Abra Kadabra's twin spell everyday as their morning chores._

_

* * *

_Like what I said, if you don't get this chapter, you have to wait until I update this story and ignore this confusing prologue until this story finished :| Please review! I need some critiques to build this story! And this will be a last thing I upload this week. I guess... If it's not...it will be one more...


	2. Chapter 1: New Students

A man with purple turban looked around nervously in a lab. He stepped carefully in his every step on the purple floor. He moved his eyes as he stared at those high-tech inventions. "T-these stuffs are great things, sir."

"I know." A man with black tuxedo replied, he grinned. His deep sapphire blue eyes concentrate to the machine he fixed. The machine is just like… a wizard wand. "That was so obvious."

A voice that made the tuxedo man turned around heard from the turban man. '_Very well my cousin. And even though you're squib, you're still useful.'_

Tuxedo man laughed. "It's to rule two worlds… beautiful Wizard and muggles zone… and you're also a useful man, for a parasite wizard." He chuckled. "And the sorcerer stone will be for both of us…"

"You're not going anywhere, Potter." Vernon, the big man, threatened.

A boy known as Harry Potter whom wore broken adult glasses glared. He wore a big and dirty grey shirt and baggy jeans. "But Hogwarts—"

_"THERE'S NO SUCH OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL, AND THOSE MAGIC THINGS!"_ The big man threw Harry to the stairs cupboard, or they call it Harry's room.

Harry tried to control his breath. He tried to stand from those children abuse action. He already gets used with those 'friendly' acts from his uncle, aunt, and cousin, whom are bloody jerk.

"WE'LL MOVE TO ANOTHER PLACE! I'M GETTING TIRED WITH THOSE LETTERS!"

"Mummy, is what Daddy said right?" A fat boy asked to his mother, Petunia.

"Yes, Dudley honeys."

Harry's brilliant shade of green eyes widened. _I want that Hogwarts letter… __that's mine, and I totally had to read the whole letter! T__hat's not fair! I want to go to that school!_

"Mom, dad, I got a letter from Hogwarts!" A ravened hair boy jumped in excitement. "I got a letter from Hogwarts!"

"That's great, son, give me a hug." His parents opened their arms to get a hug from their beloved son.

Danny, the boy, hugged them. "Now I can be better than Jazz did in there!"

"Hey, I heard it!" Jazz shouted from her room, on upstairs. "And you'll never be able to beat me, little brother!"

"Whatever!" Danny exclaimed. His attention dragged onto the letter he got few minutes ago. His azure eyes shined when he read every word on the letter. But then, he raised an eyebrow, dissatisfy look seen from his cute face. "Mom, dad, why first year student didn't allowed to own any of broomsticks?"

"I'm not sure."

"Of course because it was dangerous for first time year, they surely don't know how to use them before start the class and mastered it!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Oh, well, WE'RE PARTYING TONIGHT!" Jack, the oldest man in the Fenton house, exclaimed.

"Oh, Danny," Jazz called. "Beware; there are a lot of ghosts in Hogwarts." Jazz giggled.

"GHOST, WHERE?!" Jack shouted.

"It's Hogwarts ghost, Jack." Maddie calmed him down.

"Oh," Jack turned around, rolled his eyes.

Danny's eyes widened. Even though his family is ghost hunters, he always scared about those things. That made him being picked on by his friends in school. "Mom… is there really… some ghost… in Hogwarts?"

Maddie giggled. "Of course, but they aren't typical ghosts like in our town. The biggest things they've done are scaring kids in Halloween and kids in their first year. Other than that, they always helped Professor Dumbledore from some problem."

"Who, you said?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, the headmaster, it's written on the letter." Maddie explained, as she rubbed the head of her son and pointed to 'Albus Dumbledore' words on the letter.

Danny nodded. He might look calm outside, but he's gulped in fear.

Harry couldn't sleep. He and Dursley family—who took care of him since he was one year old and was put in front of their house—are moved to an old villa in somewhere Harry doesn't know. He lied on floor, while Dudley slept on sofa and Petunia and Vernon are on the only bed in the only one bedroom. He drew a cake and some candles on the floor of dust. _Happy birthday for me… Happy birthday for me…_ he stopped, and stared to the picture. _Make a wish, Harry._ He closed his eyes, and blew the dust picture. _I wish I can get away of this scary family!_

Suddenly, crack sound heard from front door. Dudley woke up and fastly hid behind sofa. His parents also woke up, wondering what that was. And a giant broke the door. He grinned.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Vernon took his sniper.

The giant walked to Vernon, and with one hand, he easily make the sniper formed a 'U', and made Vernon backed away. He sat on sofa, turned the fire on small fireplace. He smiled to a boy with old man glasses, who stared at him with mouth wide opened. "Long time no see, Harry!"

Harry blinked. "Who are you?"

"What? How could you—oh, never mind, last time we met is when you're still one year old, anyway." The giant rolled his eyes. "I'm Hagrid—Rubeus Hagrid, I'm half-giant keeper of keys and ground from Hogwarts!" He said proudly, he grinned. "Oh, and I'm a gamekeeper, too!"

Harry still stared. He still opened his mouth, only with half-wide from before. He still doesn't have idea what he said, even though he already explained it _very well_. And then, he realized a word that he said. "Hog…warts?"

"You surely know Hogwarts, right?" Hagrid eyed him.

He nodded. "But all I know that someone from that school sent me an invitation, and Uncle Vernon said a thing like… like 'Magic'," He stopped, covered his mouth after spoke a word that .

"HEY, YOU BOY, NEVER EVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN, OR I'LL PUNISH YOU!" Vernon threatened him.

"Shut up." Hagrid threatened him back, he shot a glare. "And well… it's crushed when I traveled here, but…" Hagrid took a white box from his jacket and gave it to Harry. Harry opened it, and he gasped. "Well, Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry saw a cake—a simple cake, decorated with white creams and green whipped cream that made the Hapee Burfday sentences on the cake. He knew what it means, and since he thought Hagrid cannot spell, he decided not to ask why.

"H-how—…" Harry walked to a table and put the box on it. "How do you know today is my birthday?" He may was confused, but he cannot hide his grin.

Hagrid replied his grin. "Of course I know, because I know your parents, the best wizard and witch _in the world_."

Harry gave a big grin. "And I'm a wizard then!" He exclaimed.

"Of course," Hagrid laughed. Neither he nor the others notice that Dudley sneaked to the table, opened the white box.

"No," Vernon hissed. "He's not a wizard; he's just weird, like his parents. And I'll never allow him to attend that weird and ridiculous school."

"Oh, you will." Hagrid muttered. He saw Dudley ate Harry's cake, and he grabbed his umbrella. He shot him a shine on his butt. Dudley stopped eating, and he realized something; he had pigtail! He and his 'beloved' parents screamed in panic. Harry and Hagrid laughed over them. "And for it, you allow him to attend what you called a ridiculous school," Hagrid grinned.

"Wait, are my parents came there?" Harry questioned. "They died in car accident!"

"Car accident, you said? Are you kidding? They're great wizard and witch; they wouldn't die for such of that reason! What do you think that make a scar on your forehead? Your mom saved her life for you, and Voldemort died right after gave you spell and left that scar, because your mom left a spell on you! What did you tell him, dirty muggles! Big lie! Scandal!"

"It's a normal way to die!" Vernon exclaimed. "Being attacked by evil wizard named Volderflood is ridiculous!"

"Shut up or I'll give a couple of pig ears to accompany your son's tail!" Hagrid glared, as Vernon stopped to talk. "Now, come on, Harry."

The Fentons walked around the Diagon Alley. The littlest one walked happily to the pet shop. "Mom, dad, I want this!" He pointed at a brown owl.

"One free owl for a Fenton boy." The seller said with a smile.

"But won't it bother you, Phillip?" Maddie said. It seemed that she really knew the seller.

"Oh, don't worry, Madame Madeline. You have helped me in my first year of Hogwarts, so I just pay you a small payback with this brown owl." He said, as he gave Danny the brown owl with his cage.

"Oh, much thanks to you, Phillip. Danny, say thanks to him."

"Thank you, Mr. Phillip."

"Oh, no problem," Phillip said to the Americans witch and wizard. He walked to his store to get the new one.

Danny looked at the owl. "Hello, little owl. Your name is now… mm… Cujo! Well, that wasn't too bad… is it?" Danny grinned sheepishly to the owl.

"You're a weirdo. I don't want a weirdo brother. Much not in the same school." Jazz complained.

"I don't care about it." He muttered.

Then, a Goth girl passed around. Sure she wore all-black like everyone else. But her aura that lingers around her caught Danny's eyes more than anyone else. She wore a bit eyeliner around her eyes, and the eyes itself were gorgeous, sparkling amethyst eyes like her lipstick, which enlightened her pale face. The girl passed by the snakes from the pet shop.

"She's scary." Jazz said, knowing her brother cannot take his eyes from the girl. "I think she's gonna enter Slytherin."

"She's scary." Jazz said, as she found where her brother looking at. "I think she's gonna enter Slytherin."

"How do you know she's a new student?"

"Well, I never see her in Hogwarts."

"She's not scary. She's beautiful." Danny said.

"Wow, since when my brother can judge women? Let me guess; forever than now." Jazz grinned. "Am I right?"

"Wrong." Danny mumbled.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

Then, his eyes caught another person who came around, but this time it's a guy. It was a kid with black messy hair and oldie, round eyeglasses. He was with a giant. He blinked.

"Hey, do you think that big man is his father?" Danny questioned.

"No, the big man is a key keeper in our school, and he's half-giant. He's single, as far as I know. I'm pretty close with him."

"Oh…" He shrugged, then followed his Mom whom already walked into the wands store.

His eyes moved to a kid with oldie glasses. He blinked.

"Thanks Hagrid, this is a nice owl." Harry said as he accepted a cage with a white owl inside of it. "I love it."

"Well, I'm glad you do."

Hagrid wandered his eyes around. "Hey, Harry, did you see that strawberry blonde hair girl?" Hagrid questioned.

"Yeah, why is it?"

"She's Jasmine Fenton, a witch from America. Even though her British don't really well, she's smart. She's in Ravenclaw. She's pretty close with some professors."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Ravenclaw, it's a dorm name. In Hogwarts, we have four dorms. Students will be selected to get their dorm. Gryffindor is a perfect dorm for the intelligent and brave students. Ravenclaw is a dorm of wisdom and intelligence. Hufflepuff is for the people who likes hard work and tolerance. And Slytherin… well, they're smart, but was an opposite of Gryffindor. All of the evil came from there."

"All of… evil wizard came there?" Harry spoke. "I… include… the wizard who killed my parents?"

"Yes, his name is…" Hagrid got closer to Harry's ear. "Voldemort." He murmured. "His cousin is evil, too. They've made some evil plots, but luckily the cousin lost his powers and became squib."

"What is squib?"

"Non-magical wizard-blood," Hagrid explained. "They almost like Muggle."

"What is Muggle?"

"Seriously, Harry!" Hagrid laughed. "Non-magical human, your uncle, aunt, and cousin are ones of them."

Harry nodded. "Hey, Hagrid, may I ask you?"

"Ask me,"

"What's the thing you took from Gringotts?" Harry questioned. "What is you-know-what, the thing you-know-who wants?"

Hagrid's expression changed. "It's nothing. You-know-which other people's privacy that people keeps."

It was a wonderful magic that Vernon let Harry follow him to King's Cross station. Dursley family wanted to go to London—to remove Dudley's tail—and Harry wanted to go to Hogwarts via King's Cross station in London. All of the way the Dursley man muttered about those wizard and witches, why should they go with train instead of flying carpet? Even though Vernon wasn't being nice, Harry was happy because he doesn't have muggle money too much to go to King's Cross. He has a lot of money, but those weren't the money that muggle takes.

"So, where's the platform you're going to take?" Petunia asked.

"Err—…" Harry took his ticket from his pocket. "Platform 9 ¾,"

Petunia stared at him, and Vernon would do the same if he's not parking his car. "Which platform did you say?"

"I said Platform 9 ¾." He explained it, short but correct.

"There's no such of Platform 9 ¾."

"But the ticket said it, and there's the time I should go—11 a.m."

"Bullshit," Vernon stopped. "Now let's go to Platform 9 ¾." He hissed.

The Dursley family left Harry to London with grin on their faces, while Harry still walked around platform 9 and platform 10. Harry sighed. _Was it just my imagination? Was Hagrid not real? Was my parents really died in car accident? _Harry doesn't know where he had to go. He decided to exit the station.

"…full of muggles, of course…"

Harry stopped. _Muggle? _He searched where the voice was, and it was from a Lady with her kids. Harry decided to go to them. He brought his trolley to them. They have the exactly same stuff with Harry—travel bags and owls. When they stopped to walk, Harry also stopped. Near enough to hear everything they say.

"Know which platform?" The old fat lady asked to her kids.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters mum!" The youngest girl with bright red hair exclaimed, and asked, "Mum, can't I—"

"Not old enough, Ginny. Percy, you go first.

A guy, who looks oldest than the other kids, walked to the barrier between platform nine and platform ten, Harry looked at him, tried to not blink, afraid of missing something important. But, when the guy arrived at barrier, lots of tourist walked in front of Harry and blocked his sight. And when he was able to see, the guy is gone already.

"Fred, you're next."

"MUM!" A kid exclaimed. "Oh, Gosh, Mum. You said you're our mother, but you can't even recognize me, I'm George!"

"Oh, sorry, George,"

"Just kidding, I'm Fred." He said as he ran with his trolley, followed by his twin brother. Harry gasped; those kids disappear instead hitting the barrier!

Harry tried to walk to them. "Hi, I—"

"Oh, you're going to Hogwarts, aren't you?" The old fat lady asked nicely.

"Yes… But—"

"You don't know how to go to the platform?" She asked again, and Harry nodded.

"Well, you have to run into the barrier, and don't stop. It would bother you. Go on before Ron!"

Harry nodded, as he ran toward to the barrier with his trolley. A second after it, he arrived to another dimension of the station, next to him there's a big red train with Hogwarts name. _full of wizards and witches. _Harry looked impressed.

_Finally, a place for me._


End file.
